Young, Wild, Free
by HPlove.heart
Summary: Lily and James plus their friends while they're still at Hogwarts. All the love, drama, and fun that they have. Please Read and Review :   Rated M just to be safe   Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hope you like this story. I'm really excited about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Prologue

Main Characters:

- Lily Evans

- James Potter

- Sirius Black

- Remus Lupin

- Peter Pettigrew

- Julie Prewitt

- Alice Thompson

- Marlene McKinnon

- Hestia Jones

Everyone knows Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I'm going to explain the other characters so everyone knows who they are.

Julie Prewitt:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Julie's parents are good friends with the Potters so she has always been friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She shares a dorm with Lily, Hestia, Alice and Marlene. They are all best friends.

Alice Thompson:

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Alice is a really sweet girl. She would never hurt a fly unless said fly was threatening her friends. She is very loyal to her friends.

Marlene McKinnon:

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Marlene is a little bit of a tom boy. She is on the Quidditch team and gets along well with the guys.

Hestia Jones:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Hestia is a little bit of an airhead. She and Julie get along really well because they are a lot alike.

Ok so now you know a little bit about the characters. Next up, the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N First Chapter is finished! I really like how this came out and I hope you guys do too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Goodbye Fifth Year, Hello Summer

SIRIUS POV

I never thought that we would get along with Lily Evans and her friends but, here we are sitting under the famous Marauder tree all hanging out laughing having fun. I can't help but smile because this is all so perfect. I never thought I would have such good friends growing up in the family that I did. I listen to all of the conversations and roll my eyes at Lily and Remus, who are predictably talking about the summer homework. I snicker a little bit at that. Alice and Hestia are staring and giggling at Frank Longbottom, who is standing nearby with his friends. I don't get that about girls. I mean it's obvious that Alice likes him, why can't she just go and talk to him? Marlene and James are tossing a quaffle back and forth with Peter in the middle. Poor Peter doesn't even stand a chance of getting that ball.

"Ah, Earth to Sirius! Are you deaf or just ignoring me?" Julie said waving her hand in front of my face. Julie is just about as pretty as a girl gets. Long, blonde hair and big blue eyes, how are you supposed to resist that? I stopped trying. This year Julie and I have kind of had a thing. It's not really an exclusive thing, just hook up or snog whenever either of us feel like it. It works for us. Neither of us are very good with the whole relationship thing, so this is good for us. And believe it or not it doesn't mess with our friendship at all. We're still as close as ever, maybe even closer.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said coming back to reality. Julie laughed and sat down next to me, with or backs up against the tree. "Oh come on, Juls. It's not that surprising. What's up?"

"I'm gunna miss this." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. I moved my arm to rest over her shoulders.

"Yeah, this year has been pretty awesome." She nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who would have thought that Snape calling Lily a mudblood would turn out so well?" She said and I looked at her eyebrows raised. "Well, if he hadn't called her a mudblood, then James wouldn't have made her feel better and we all wouldn't be hanging out together."

"Whatever you say." I said shaking my head, even though it was pretty true.

"Oh, come on you know it's true." She said moving out from under my arm.

"No I don't think so." I said now just trying to make her angry.

"Shut up, Loser." She said sprinkling grass on my head, then she got up and starting running.

"Oh, it's on Prewitt." I yelled and grabbed her picking her up fireman style. I started running toward the lake.

"Sirius Black, if you drop me in the lake, I'll send Lily after you!" Julie yelled and I set her down.

"Well played, Beautiful." I said and kissed her on the forehead. Then I stood straight up and looked at her with wide eyes, realizing what I had done. She didn't blink an eyelash, though. She went skipping back up to the tree with everyone else. _Great,_ I thought, _Am I actually starting to like her? _

LILY POV

"Yes victory is mine! Once again!" Marlene shouted. I rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed and Hestia pouted.

"Oh come on Mar, your playing Hest is it really that much of a victory?" I said and everyone but Sirius laughed. I nudged James' leg and he looked up at me skeptically. I looked over at Sirius who was sitting in the corner of the compartment staring out the window. James looked at him and nodded.

"Lily and I are going to get some food, Sirius will you come?" James said suspiciously loud. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. As annoying as he was, I had recently realized that James Potter wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He's actually pretty sweet and funny.

"Um, yeah ok" Sirius said sounding quite distracted, which was a little worrying. We went out into the hallway and I whirled around.

"Sirius, what the heck is wrong with you." I said smacking him on the arm.

"Well, my arm hurts quite a bit, no thanks to you." He said starting down the corridor.

"Seriously, Mate. You've been acting weird all afternoon, what's wrong?" James said looking seriously concerned. I shouldn't be surprised, those two love each other like brothers.

"I don't know. Well, it's just that, well, I think I, I might like Julie." Sirius said, suddenly taking a certain interest in his shoes.

"Well of course you like-"

"No, wait James. Sirius, do you mean you like her like he?" I said my eyes getting really wide. Both boys looked at me eyebrows raised. "Oh, stop you guys know what I mean."

"Yeah, I don't know what it is lately. This is bad." He said leaning up against the wall.

"Why is it so bad?" I said rolling my eyes. Boys could be so stupid sometimes.

"Lily-flower, don't roll your eyes so much you'll get dizzy." Sirius said, he and James laughed. I rolled my eyes again but smiled.

"There's the Sirius we know and love." I said laughing.

"I always knew you loved me, Lily-flower." He said making James and I laugh. Who would have ever thought that would be true?

JULIE POV

The train ride was a lot of fun. Sirius was weird at the beginning but he got better after Lily and James talked to him.

"Julie I'm going to miss you like crazy!"

"I'll miss you too, Hest!" I said hugging her back.

"Guys, we're all meeting up at Diagon Alley tomorrow. You won't miss each other that much." Marlene said rolling her eyes.

"Oh just let them have their moment, Mar." Alice said laughing. "Julie, there's your dad."

"My dad? Usually only my mom comes." I said, that was really weird since my mom doesn't work and my dad does.

"Julie, are you ready to go?" My dad said as he picked up my trunk.

"Hey Tyler, Mr.P." Sirius said as charming as ever.

"Hey Sirius!" Tyler, my younger brother, said high fiving Sirius. Tyler totally idolizes Sirius. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"You excited for Hogwarts next year?" James said.

"Hey James, oh and yeah so excited!" He said.

"Alright Tyler, Julie say goodbye, we need to go" My dad seemed really off for some reason. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what it was about.

"Bye James! By Sirius!" Tyler said excitedly, then followed after my dad.

"Well, goodbye fifth year, hello summer!" I said and everyone laughed. "Bye, guys! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Julie." Sirius said before awkwardly hugging me. Something was definitely up with him and I needed to figure out what.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up in couple of days. Please read and review! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I just finished chapter 2. I know it's early but I really couldn't wait to put it up. Remember to review 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2 Sick, Bitter, and Sorry

JULIE POV

"Dad, where's mom?" I said when we got home. I had been holding that question in since I saw him at Kings Cross station without Mom.

"You don't want to know?" Tyler said and ran up the stairs. I looked at my dad with my eyebrows raised.

"Julie sit down." He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I said, I was really freaked out by this point. Something was seriously wrong and I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know what.

"Julie, your mom is at 's," I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong. "Wait, Julie, let me finish. She has terminal cancer, the doctors say she has no more than a year or so left." At those words my whole heart sank. The world started spinning, everything was out of control and there was nothing I could do about it. The tears started coming and I couldn't stop them.

"What, what do you mean? She's dying?" My dad nodded. I couldn't believe it. What was I supposed to do without my mom? I shook my head. "No, this is not happening, it can't be not Mom."

"Julie, Julie calm down. I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us." My dad said it, but it felt like I couldn't hear him. I ran up to my room, threw myself on my bed, and cried.

After about an hour or so I got myself together enough to write a letter. I knew exactly who I was going to send it to. I just knew I needed to talk to him.

MARLENE POV

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled knowing that this summer was not going to be very pleasant if I spent much time at home.

"Oh, school's over already. How'd you get home?" My mom came downstairs, still in her robe obviously.

"Mrs. Jones brought me home. I see you still don't have a job." After all these years if there's one thing I learned about my mom it's exactly how to get her mad. My mom is the most bitter, lazy, and just plain mean person anyone will ever meet in their life. My step-dad is a close second to her. They are why I hate coming home from Hogwarts. My mom hates me because after I was born my dad left her. He had never told her that he was a wizard, so when I was eleven the Hogwarts letter came as a really big surprise. She was never the same with me after she found out that I was a witch.

"Rob has a job, why do I need one?" She said crossing her arms. I stifled a laugh, my mom trying to look like a parent is like a monkey trying to be a heart surgeon. "Oh stop snickering, you ungrateful little brat. Go to your room."

"Gladly." I said rolling my eyes. I honestly could not wait for tomorrow.

SIRIUS POV

"You stupid mudblood loving, little-" I shut the door glad that I couldn't hear my lovely mother screaming at me anymore. The mirror on my dresser started to vibrate.

"Hey James." I said a little half heartedly. James, knowing my oh too well, picked up on my mood.

"Was she really that bad?" He asked referring to my reunion with my mom.

"Worse," I said shaking my head, "I'm just used to it by now."

"I'm sorry, mate." He said looking really concerned. I was lucky to have such a good best mate.

"It's alright, really James." I said as an owl started pecking at my window. It was Julie's owl, Midnight. I took the letter and gave her a treat. As I read the letter my heart sank, I'm sure James saw my frown.

"What's wrong? Who's the letter from?" He sounded like he was freaking out a little.

"Julie, James her mom has terminal cancer. She's going to die." I said shaking my head. "I've got to go talk to her, James."

"Yeah man tell her I'm really sorry." James said shaking his head too. I quickly scribbled a reply back and gave it to Midnight.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it's been soooo long ****L**** I was sick and then busy with make-up work so here's chapter three! I hope everyone likes it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

JULIE POV

"Julie?" I heard Sirius come in the front door because my dad and brother were at the hospital so no one else was home. I went downstairs to meet him. "Hey," He said softly when he saw me.

"Hey, gosh I probably look like such a wreck." I said running my fingers through me hair. Why did I have to chose Sirius to talk to? I don't want him to see me like this.

"Come on, Juls. I've seen you in the morning, remember?" He said and I laughed. This is why I wanted Sirius to come. He always makes me feel better. "I'm really sorry, Juls."

"Thanks for coming, Sirius, it means a lot to me." I said sitting on the couch. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and leaned in. He leaned in and closed the gap between us. I loved kissing Sirius. It was always so perfect, it always felt so right. Right now, it was the only thing that made sense in my crazy life.

ALICE POV

"MAR! REMUS!" I said as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron to see Marlene and Remus sitting at a booth in the corner. They waved and smiled at me. Of course no one else would be here yet.

"Hey Alice, how are your parents?" Remus said as polite as ever, that was one thing you could always count on Remus for. That boy has more manners than all of the rest of the Marauders combined.

"They're good. Mom's on this new health kick though. All I have to say is if I don't get sugar soon I'll explode." I said and they both laughed. My mom goes though these stages that last for a few weeks at a time. She won't let my dad and I eat junk food for a few weeks and then she'll read a new article in Witch Weekly and she'll be on our cases about something new.

"Hey guys!" Hest said coming over to the table with Lily and James. We all waved to them.

"Six down, three to go." Marlene said just like her usual sarcastic self.

"Actually, I talked to Peter this morning. He can't come, he said something about his mom wanting to spend some time with the family. Doesn't sound very fun." James said sitting down with Marlene on one side and Lily on the other.

"Ok, well then where are Julie and Sirius?" I asked, "then again, we probably don't want to know." Everyone laughed except James. Lily seemed to notice something wrong too.

"Julie's mom has cancer. She's dying. Last I talked to him, Sirius was going to her house because she was freaking out." James said as he put his head in his hands. I watched everyone's smiles turn to frowns. I could see why. Julie's mom was so sweet. She was honestly one of the nicest people I have ever met. I couldn't believe it.

"That's just not fair. Julie's mom is so nice." Hestia said, her eyes tearing up a little bit. Lily seemed most torn up by the news though.

LILY POV

I could feel my entire heart sink when I heard that was dying. She was always so nice to me. She always used to let me stay over when Petunia was being extra mean and awful. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't be dying, she doesn't deserve this. Then Julie and Sirius walked in, they were holding hands. Everyone's frowns and teary eyes went to wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Hey guys." Julie said a little sadly but she seemed okay. I breathed out a little, I was worried about her. I mean it is her mom, I don't know what I would do if it was my mom. "Look, you guys don't all have to walk on eggshells around me. I'm okay, really."

Julie sat down next to me and Sirius next to Hest, right across from Julie. I really had to figure out what happened between them.

"Julie, did you hear that Amelia Bones is dating Amos Diggory! I just found out this morning, that's like so out of the blue. I'm so positive that won't last long." Hestia blurted out really fast like she had been holding it in since Julie got here. We all laughed. It was just like Hestia to lighten the mood with gossip. We talked for a while and then everyone decided to go into Diagon Alley. The boys went to look at the new broomsticks and Alice and Marlene went to go look at cats because Alice's cat died a few years ago and she thought it was time to get a new one. Julie, Hest, and I went to get ice cream and I was going to get her to spill about last night.


End file.
